Poudlard a chaud
by Fuyu Tokyo
Summary: Une canicule durant le printemps de la septième année des maraudeurs... Une piscine qui apparaît comme par magie... Une crampe malencontreuse... Mais pour qui ?


**Titre : Poudlard a chaud ou Sev et Siri à la piscine.**(V2)   
  
Auteur : Karin  
Genre : pas grand-chose…   
(Ou comment j'ai eu envie d'écrire une fic délire à 21h56 un mercredi soir alors que j'aurai mieux fait de bosser mon droit civil…  
Rectification : j'aurai mieux fait de lire l'affichage le jeudi soir suivant pour voir que je n'avais pas civil le vendredi matin et que par conséquent, je ne me serai pas levée à 4h30 du mat pour rien… -__-)  
V2 : Bon, paraît-il que mon style est trop naif… (Niveau 12 ans quoi, donc, je vais essayer de remonter le niveau… Merci Iru ^^ ;)  
Disclaimers : Bon, bah, Harry Potter © JK Rowling et tout le bazar comme d'hab, c une fanfic, hein !  
Ah, et l'action se passe à Poudlard, durant la septième année de Sirius Black et des autres maraudeurs et de Severus Rogue (entre autres…)  
Pairing : aucune idée, je sais même pas si y'en aura… ^^ ;;  
  
Petite Annonce : Si quelqu'un est intéressé pour jouer à un jdr slash Harry Potter sur Ujournal, allez faire un tour sur http://www.jdr-hp-uj.fr.st/  
Nous manquons de joueurs/joueuses !!!  
  
**Chapitre 1 : Fait trop chaud… Jm'ennuie…**  
  
Par une chaude journée de printemps, une voix plaintive se fit entendre dans le parc.  
« James, je m'ennuie… »   
Sirius Black s'ennuyait. Et un Sirius Black qui s'ennuyait était toujours un Sirius Black dangereux…  
« Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? »  
James bailla. Il s'ennuyait aussi. L'ennui était une maladie particulièrement contagieuse chez les maraudeurs… Et elle ne les rendait pas aimables, tout au contraire. Elle avait tendance à les rendre redoutables…  
« J'ai trop chaud… Et il est à peine onze heure… »  
Depuis quelques jours, la température était bien au dessus des normales saisonnières et la chaleur accablait tout Poudlard.  
« C'est vrai qu'il fait chaud… » Fit une troisième voix, au son des plus geignard.   
« Même Peter n'en peut plus… Tu vois ? »   
Sirius fit un sourire enjôleur à James. Remus, qui surveillait l'échange, ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer d'un air blasé : « Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête…   
- Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est inoffensif, Remus…  
- De toute façon, je ne veux pas le savoir, Siri, tu sais très bien que je suis préfet en chef… » Soupira Remus. Il fit semblant de reprendre la lecture de ses cours, surveillant toujours du coin de l'œil ses amis.  
Sirius alla murmurer quelques phrases à l'oreille de James, qui fit un sourire ravi.  
Remus soupira de nouveau. Quand ces deux là conféraient en messes basses, rien de bon n'arrivait.  
« Bon, on se retrouve ce midi, hein, James et moi on a affaire… »  
Sirius et James disparurent avant que Remus ne les sermonne ou que Peter ne les suive.  
  
« Une piscine, mais quelle bonne idée, Sirius ! Il faut trouver un emplacement de choix maintenant… Le hall d'entrée ? »  
Sirius secoua la tête.  
« Non… Il faut un endroit stratégique, mais ludique aussi… »  
Les deux compères réfléchissaient quand Sirius eu une illumination.  
« J'ai trouvé ! Sur le toit au-dessus de la grande salle ! Non seulement elle sera bien placée pour que tout le monde puisse y aller, mais en plus la vue de dessous sera des plus intéressantes…  
- Sirius, quelle brillante idée ! Je suis sûr que personne n'en reviendra !  
- C'est tout l'intérêt, mon cher… » Fit Sirius dans un clin d'œil.  
  
Les deux amis décidèrent donc de prendre le passage secret numéro dix, soit celui de la tapisserie aux araignées du deuxième couloir perpendiculaire à la salle commune des gryffondors qui les conduisit au dit toit, après avoir affronté victorieusement les fantômes de souris qui avaient trouvé refuge dans les murs du couloir et qui n'avaient toujours pas compris qu'elles étaient mortes.   
  
James et Sirius admiraient la vue du haut de la Grande salle. L'emplacement était parfait.  
« Bon, il nous faut une piscine de belle taille, profonde et avec un plongeoir… Tu veux autre chose ?   
- Non, je crois que c'est bon… Sinon ça sera trop complexe comme sort… Fit Sirius, qui tenait sa baguette prête.  
- A trois… Un… Deux… Trois ! »  
Et à trois, deux voix prononcèrent un « Bassinum Piscinum !» à l'unisson qui fit apparaître une superbe piscine aux dimensions de leur rêve, et particulièrement tentante sous la chaleur inhabituelle.  
« Elle est magnifique… Fit James.  
- Il faut se dépêcher de prévenir tout le monde avant qu'elle ne soit enlevée par les profs… Tu penses à qui je pense ? »   
Sirius fit son sourire carnassier pour appuyer ses propos.  
James répondit à son sourire tout aussi férocement.  
« Une annonce spéciale de nos amis à pattes ?  
- Tout à fait… Occupe-toi de l'annonce et je m'occupe sur le problème logistique… »  
James hocha la tête et chercha la carte des Maraudeurs qu'il avait toujours avec lui. Il tapota dessus avec sa baguette et prononça la formule rituelle. Grâce à au autre charme, il n'eut qu'à dicter l'annonce qu'il voulait faire passer, annonce qui serait affichée dans la salle commune de chaque maison en lettres rouges, sur les murs annexés par les Maraudeurs depuis quelques années déjà pour faire passer certains messages.  
Pendant ce temps, Sirius tentait de rendre invisible, jusqu'à ce qu'un pied soit posé dessus, l'escalier qu'il venait de faire apparaître. Et ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard que Sirius obtint un résultat le satisfaisant, alors que l'annonce des Maraudeurs venait d'apparaître.  
  
« Nos chers amis,  
  
C'est avec une joie non dissimulée que les Maraudeurs vous annoncent la création d'une piscine à Poudlard !  
Vous êtes tous invités à venir la tester, sur le toit de la Grande Salle !  
Pour y accéder, longez le mur est de la Grande Salle, et au troisième vitrail aux tons bleus, posez le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier invisible.  
Bonne baignade !   
  
Maraudeusement votre,  
Cornedrue, Patmol, Lunard et Queudver. »  
  
James et Sirius se sourirent.  
« Et voilà, James… On a plus qu'à attendre que la nouvelle circule… Avec une chaleur pareille, la piscine devrait attirer toute l'école…  
- Allez, viens, ne restons pas là… L'identité des Maraudeurs doit rester secrète ! »  
Sirius soupira. Il aurait aimé plonger tout de suite, mais James avait raison. Ils retournèrent à la salle commune des gryffondors par le passage secret emprunté à l'aller.  
  
A suivre…  
  
Reviews ?


End file.
